


Coffeeshop Date by Troisroyaumes [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Coffeeshop Date by Troisroyaumes read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Nase goes on another bad date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshop Date by Troisroyaumes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523704) by [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes). 



**Title** : Coffeeshop Date  
**Author** : Troisroyaumes  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Fujisaki Akari/Nase Asumi  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Nase goes on another bad date.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/523704)  
**Length** 0:06:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Coffeeshop%20Date%20by%20troisroyaumes.mp3.zip)


End file.
